Twin Competition
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Perlombaan yang di lakukan oleh pasangan-pasangan kembar. Pemanang di pilih berdasarkan polling Review dan Sms.


Ohaiyou... Seina yang autiz kembali lagi! Kali ini gue di bantu sama sahabat gue yang namanya Aida sama Wanti. Kali ini gue mau bikin fic yang Crossover, jadi kalo ada salah mangap banget yah! Ya udah langsung aja yah... . enjoy!

**Twin Competition**

Desclaimer: Semua yang ada di sini bukan punya gue! ( gue anak baik, gue ga akan ngaku-ngaku ).

Genre: Menurut kalian apa? o.O

Rated: Apa yah? Mungkin K+

Warning: Ooc, gaje, maksa, de-el-el. Kalo ga suka, telen aja!

Summary: Perlombaan yang di lakukan oleh pasangan-pasangan kembar. Pemanang di pilih berdasarkan polling Review dan Sms.

* * *

**Lomba Lari**

**Part: 1**

Di suatu tempat ato lebih tepatnya Lapangan Tanah Merah ( ya ampun... lapangan deket rumah gue itu sih... =_="a ) sedang di adakan suatu lomba. Lomba yang cukup meriah karna banyak yang ke sana. Suasana di sana rame banget kaya di kondangan.

"Ohaiyou... slamet datang di acara Twin Competition. Perkenalkan, nama gue Seina. Pembawa acara Twin Competition. Yoroshiku..." Kata seorang perempuan menggunakan toak.

"Ohaiyou... nama gue Aida, pembawa acara ini juga." Kata seorang perempuan make toak juga.

"Ohaiyou juga... nama gue Wanti, pembawa acara ini juga." Kata seorang perempuan ( lagi ) dengan pake toak ( lagi).

Krik... krik... krik... siiiinnnngggg...

K-kok ga ada yang tepuk tangan sih? Kata Seina dalem hati.

Gajah makan kawat ni alias gawat! Kata Wanti di dalem hati.

Gue harus melakukan sesuatu nih! Batin Aida.

"Mana tepuk tangannya? Semangat dong!" kata Aida dengan toaknya.

Prok... prok... prok...

Akhirnya semua penonton tepuk tangan.

"Ya udah, langsung aja kita sambut peserta No.1, Riku dari Eyeshield 21 dan Hitsugaya dari Bleach!" kata Seina yang langsung di sambut tepuk tangan meriah oleh para penonton saat mereka berdua muncul.

"Peserta No.2, Ichigo dari Bleach dan Naruto dari Naruto!" kata Aida saat mereka muncul. Para penonton bertepuk tangan lagi.

"Peserta No.3, Rukia dari Bleach dan Shuzuna dari Eyeshield 21!" kali ini yang ngomong adalah Wanti yang di sambut tepuk tangan lagi.

Seina: Peserta No.4, Tsunade dan Matsumoto

Aida: Peserta No.5, Shinichi dan Kid

Wanti: Peserta No.6, Renji dan Shikamaru

Seina: Peserta No.7, Kagome dan Kikyou

Aida: Peserta No.8, Sasori dan Gaara

Wanti: Peserta No.9, Sai dan Sasuke

Seina: Peserta No.10, Hisagi dan Kiba

Aida: Peserta No.11, Aoko dan Ran

"Dan peserta terakhir dengan No.12 adalah... Ukitake dari Bleach dan Sesshoumaru dari Inuyasha!" kata Wanti dan penonton semakin rame, ada yang tepuk tangan dan ada juga yang tereak-tereak gaje. Semua peserta sudah berkumpul, mereka bener-bener kaya anak kembar.

"Baiklah, gue kasih tau peraturannya. Di semua perlombaan kalian boleh melakukan kecurangan, tapi ga boleh sampe ngebunuh! Mengerti?" kata Wanti.

"Ngerti buuu..." kata semua peserta.

"Lomba yang pertama adalah lomba lari, tapi dengan satu kaki yang di iket ke kaki pasangannya. Rute larinya akan di kasih tau sama Seina." Kata Aida.

"Key... rute larinya dari sini menuju ke Konoha, lalu ke Karakura, setelah itu ke Tokyo, baru kalian ke sini lagi." Kata Seina PxLxT. Mendengar itu, semua peserta langsung sweatdrop bahkan ada yang ampe pingsan ( lebay =_="a ).

"Gilaaa...! itu rute lari apa liburan? Jauh gila bang!" kata Naruto.

"Brisik! Suka-suka gue rute larinya ke mana! Dan jangan panggil gue abang!" kata Seina.

"Woi, nyadar bang! ini tuh Indonesia, masa dari Indonesia lari ampe Jepang?" kata Kiba sewot.

"Kan kata Wanti kalian boleh curang, jadi kalian boleh melakukan apa aja!" kata Seina ga kalah sewot.

"Udah... udah... ga usah berantem, mending kalian mempersiapkan semua yang kalian butuhin buat perjalanan nanti. Gue kasih waktu satu jam!" kata Aida menengahi, dan semua peserta langsung pergi untuk mempersiapkan semua keperluanya.

* * *

**1 Jam kemudian.**

"Baiklah, berhubung semua peserta udah kumpul, gue kasih tau satu petunjuk dalam lomba lari ini. Petunjuknya cuma satu, yaitu kalian boleh curang tapi kalian jangan pernah lepas iketan tali yang ada di kaki kalian. Kalau kalian lepas iketan itu, kalian akan di diskualifikasi! Mengeti?" kata Wanti PxLxT. Semua peserta cuma mengangguk dengan pasrah.

"Gue juga mau kasih tau siapa aja yang jadi perwakilan suporter buat ikut sama kita biar bisa liat para peserta yang lagi lomba. Perwakilan dari Naruto adalah Kakashi dan Yondaime ato Minato, dari Bleach adalah Ishida dan Byakuya, dari Inuyasha adalah Inuyasha dan Koga, dari Eyeshield 21 adalah Sena dan Hiruma, dari Detective Conan adalah Heiji dan Takagi." Kata Aida PxLxT. Yang merasa di panggil langsung maju ke arah para pembawa acara.

"Ok! Kita mulai aja lombanya. Satu... dua... tiga... mulai!" kata Seina. Baru aja semua peserta mau lari tiba-tiba mereka semua jatoh.

GUBRAK!

"Aduuuh..." kompak para peserta saat mereka jatoh.

"Riku, Shuzuna!" panggil Hiruma. Yang merasa di panggil langsung nengok.

"Ya?" jawab mereka kompak.

Crek! Dor... dor... dor... dordordordordor...

"Cepat kalian lari, anak sialan...! jangan sampe kalah...! kalian harus, kudu, wajib menang...!" kata Hiruma sambil menembak-nembakkan bazookanya ke segala arah. Karena takut, Riku langsung menggendong Hitsugaya dan lari dengan kecepatan penuh. Shuzuna langsung menggandeng tangan Rukia dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Riku.

"Met berjuang yah, Shuzuna... Riku..." kata Sena. Semua peserta langsung sweatdrop.

"Bukankah kalian seharusnya kaya Riku dan Shuzuna?" kata Byakuya dengan dingin sambil memberikan death glare. Tanpa pikir panjang, peserta yang ada langsung ngibrit semua.

"Ayo, kita ikutin mereka!" kata Seina.

"Naek apa?" kata Ishida.

"Naek getek!" kata Seina.

"Getek? Yang bener aja?" kata Inuyasha.

"Ya ga mungkinlah kita naek getek! Kita naek bis tau!" kata Wanti.

"Ooo..." kata mereka semua.

**_Konohagakure_**

Cip... cip... cip... cuitcuitcuit...

Terdengar nyanyian dari para burung yang ada di Konohagakure. Suasana di desa sangat sepi, mungkin karena banyak penduduk yang pergi menonton Twin Competition di Narogong, Bekasi, Jawa Barat, Indonesia. Yah, Cuma ada beberapa orang yang dapet tugas jaga di gerbang Konohagakure, dan orang-orang malang itu adalah...

"Hoaem... lama-lama ngantuk juga, yah! Enak banget yang pada nonton Twin Competition." Kata Lee sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Iya... tau gitu gue ikut sama Tenten buat nonton." Kata Neji.

"..." Shino Cuma diem =_=" .

Yup! Orang-orang yang malang itu adalah Lee, Neji, dan Shino. Saat mereka sedang males-malesan, tiba-tiba aja terdengar suara aneh.

Drap... drap... drap... drapdrapdrapdrap...

"Su-suara apaan tuh?" kata Lee.

"Sura perut gue yang lagi kelaperan kali." Kata Shino dengan tenang. Lee dan Neji langsung sweatdrop.

"Hehe... ga yakin gue ama lo! Coba gue liat pake byakugan." Kata Neji dan langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya. Betapa kagetnya Neji saat tau kalo itu ternyata suara larinya Riku yang super duper wuper cepet.

WHUUUUZZZZ...

Tiba-tiba Riku lewat di depan mereka dengan bener-bener cepet. Angin berhembus kencang saat Riku yang lagi gendong Hitsugaya lewat.

"Kecepatannya km/menit." Kata Shino dengan tenang. Lagi-lagi Neji dan Lee sweatdrop.

"Cepet kasih tau Seina!" kata Lee. Tanpa pikir panjang, Neji langsung mengambil hpnya dan menelpon Seina.

_Realize! The future! Open your mind!_

_Hatenaki sora he no akogare dake_

_Omotaku kokoro no okusoko hibiite_

_Tayori nai tsubasa hakanaki omoi mo_

_Wazuka na hikari subete wo keshi satte yuku_

Terdengar lagu Realize dari hpnya Seina yang menandakan ada telepon masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, Seina langsung angkat teleponnya.

"Halo, Seina?" kata Neji di seberang sana.

"Ya, dou shimashita ka?" kata Seina.

"Gue mau kasih tau kalo peserta No.1 udah lewat!" kata Neji.

"Wuapuah? Ya udah, gue langsung ke sana!" kata Seina dan sambungan telepon langsung di putus sama Seina.

"Kenapa?" kata Aida.

"Itu, Riku dan Hitsugaya udah lewat Konohagakure!" kata Seina.

"Hmm... anak sialan itu hebat juga!" kata Hiruma.

"Ayo, kita susul mereka!" kata Seina.

"Mana mungkin kita susul mereka naen ni mobil?" kata Heiji.

"Kata siapa kita bakal nyusul naek mobil? Kita bakal lewat Pintu Kemana Sajanya Doraemon! Nyahahahaha..." kata Seina sambil ngeluarin Pintu Kemana Saja. Semua langsung sweatdrop masal.

Tu anak dapet Pintu Kemana Saja dari mana? Kata Koga dalem hati.

"Ayo, ke Konohagakure!" kata Seina sambil buka Pintu Kemana Saja, dan bener aja pintu yang di buka Seina langsung ada di tempat Neji cs jaga.

"Ohaiyou..." kata Seina.

"Oh, iya! Siapa aja yang udah lewat?" kata Wanti

"Mmm... yang lewat baru sembilan orang." Kata Lee.

"Sembilan orang? Siapa aja?" kata Kakashi.

"Pertama No.1, kedua No.3, ketiga No.10, keempat No.8, kelima No.9, keenam No.2, ketujuh No.5, kedelpan No.12, terus kesembilan No.4." kata Neji PxLxT.

"Wuah... anakku hebat yah... dia urutan keenam!" kata Yondaime.

"Lebih hebat adikku, dia urutan kedua." Kata Byakuya. Mendengar itu, Yondaime langsung ngirim death glare ke Byakuya. Byakuya yang ga mau kalah juga ngirim death glare ke Yondaime ampe ada petir d sekitar mata mereka.

"Rasengan!" kata Yondaime sambil mengeluarkan jurus Rasengan.

"Bankai, Senbon Zakura!" kata Byakuya, dan banyak bunga sakura berterbangan. Dan mereka berantem tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Semua yang ada Cuma sweatdrop masal.

"Terus... sisanya pada kemana?" kata Ishida. Shino Cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

Tiba-tiba aja terlihat dua orang perempuan yang jalan dengan sempoyongan. Mukanya yang putih jadi semakin putih gara-gara pucet. Saat melewati tempat jaga, merek langsung ambruk.

GUBRAK!

"Kikyou...!" kata Inuyasha dengan berteriak.

"Kagome...!" kata Koga juga dengan teriak. Secepat mungkin mereka berdua langsung lari ke arah Kagome dan Kikyou. Yup! Dua perempuan itu adalah Kagome dan Kikyou ( tumben mereka akur ). Koga langsung menggendong Kagome, Inuyasha langsung gendong Kikyou. Dan setelah itu mereka berdua melanjutkan lomba larinya Kikyou dan Kagome.

"Woi! Itu kan curang!" kata Lee dengan berteriak.

"Ya, emang curang! Tapi itu di perbolehkan." Kata Takagi. Neji dan Lee sweatdrop, Shino Cuma diem.

Tidak lama, datang dua orang perempuan lagi. Kali ini mereka Cuma kecapean, ga ampe ambruk kaya Kagome dan Kikyou. Ternyata mereka adalah Ran dan Aoko.

"Seina... pinjem Pintu Kemana Sajanya dong... ya ya ya?" kata Ran dan Aoko barengan dengan puppy eyes. Seina yang paling ga tahan dengan tatapan itu akhirnya mengizinkan.

"Kalian pake aja! Ga apa-apa kok..." kata Seina.

"Wuah... makasih yah..." kata mereka sambil pergi ke arah pintu terhubung.

"Tinggal satu orang lagi." Kata Shino.

"Ah, itu mereka!" kata Sena sambil nunjuk ke arah dua orang laki-laki. Ternyata itu adalah Renji yang lagi nyeret-nyeret Shikamaru yang tertidur.

"Huaaa... help me! Bantuin gue!" kata Renji dengan tereak sambil narik ato nyeret Shikamaru.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Seina: wuah... ga nyangka jadinya PxLxT!

Aida: Jadi, pemenangnya siapa?

Wanti: Belom taulah! Inikan berdasarkan polling review dan sms!

Seina: Jadi, yang paling banyak di vote dia bakal ke babak berikutnya, yang dikit bisa tereleminasi.

Aida: Kalo vote lewat sms kirim ke 085710775073 isinya terserah apa aja asal ada No. Pesertanya.

Wanti: He-eh! Vote sebanyak mungkin yah!

Semua: Ok! Kalo gitu review n vote peserta idolamu! Jangan sampe mereka tereleminasi! Dadah...


End file.
